Naruto Division 0
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: This story is about Naruto being a part of the United States final defense. Division 0, the ultimate defense used against anything that puts the United States in grave danger. Naruto and his team was sent Tokonosu City where his little sister Alice is at.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you  
Will like this fanfic. Division 0 is the United States final defense. When the zombies came division 0 was released. This division contains groups of highly specialized soldiers. There are groups in Division Zero. The names are.

White Shadow

Dark Knights

Devastation

Alpha Omega

There best group is Akatsuki.

Naruto is 17 and is Alice's older brother. He was taken to the United States four years before the zombies came. The other members are Sasuke, Kakashi, Zabuza and Kisame. The government experimented on them and there like super soldiers like captain America in the movie. Sasuke uses a sniper rifle. Zabuza uses that big sword. Kisame uses a sword with spikes on it. Kakashi uses lightning gloves. Naruto uses a sword like Ichigo's bankai when he faced Aizen, he's also wearing the glove. They all wear akatsuki cloaks, the ones with the red clouds. There were three people who created this. Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara.

Chapter 1

Two helicopters are heading towards Tokonosu City.

"Zabuza, stop smoking!", Naruto says grabbing Zabuza's cigarette and throwing out of the helicopter.

"The was my last one!", Zabuza yells at Naruto.

"Hey, I told you no smoking and you didn't listen", Naruto says.

"Hey, doesn't your little sister live where we're going?", Kisame says wearing a black mask and both see a dark aura coming off of Naruto.

"I will kill anyone who harms her, even someone who's still alive", Naruto says.

"What about that girl you met once, what was her name oh yeah it was Rei. Aren't you still in love with her", Kisame says but then was punched in the face by Naruto.

"Damnit! That was just a joke!", Kisame says holding his face.

"You should have watched what you said", Naruto says.

"We are here!", The pilot says and they land. They get out if the helicopter.

"So you are the team the United States sent to help find out where all this started from. Before you start we need you to find some citizens in the city and save them. I have a friend in the city. His name is Kohta Hirano. Try and find him if you can", a soldier says who's reporting to the general.

"We will try, what does he look like?", Naruto says and he shows him a picture of his friend.

"I'll be on the look out, where does he go to school?", Naruto said.

"Fujimi Academy", he says and Naruto nods.

"We will be heading towards the school first", Naruto says looking at the others and they nod.

"So what kind of vehicle you got?", Naruto says and they show him a bus.

"This will have to do, lets get in the vehicle", Naruto says.

"I need to grab some charges", Kakashi says grabbing 6 chargers for his electric gloves.

There all in the bus.

"I should drive", Sasuke says.

"Why should I let you drive, I got here first", Naruto says and Sasuke's eye twitches.

"The last time you drove, you almost crashed into a building!", Sasuke says and Naruto stays quiet for a few seconds.

"Oh I remember, yeah that was very bad. I almost ran over a poor dog", Naruto says getting out if the front seat.

"Wait, didn't you ran over Itachi's foot with a jeep?", Kakashi says and they all look at Naruto.

"I'm not a very good driver! ok! Just start the bus and lets head to the academy", Naruto yells.

TIME SKIP FEW HOURS LATER

"We're out of gas", Kisame said seeing the gas meter.

"Oh great, what next. We're surrounded by zombies", Naruto says and they hear something but the bus. They look and see Zombies. They all look at Naruto.

"Why, why does this always happen to me!", Naruto yells.

TIME SKIP

50 zombies are on the ground dead.

"Ehehehehe. I hope there's more zombies to kill", Naruto says wearing a mask with horns. It looks like the mask Ichigo wears when he faced Ulquiorra in Bleach. Naruto takes off the mask.

"I hate wearing this", Naruto  
says and puts the mask away.

"Naruto, you do remember what happened when you wear that mask, you let that other side of you take over", Sasuke says not liking that other side one bit.

"Thats the academy", Naruto said looking ahead and they see a school.

"After we save the people here we go find my sister and father", Naruto says. The chains that are wrapped around Naruto's arm return to the glove Naruto is wearing.

They all head for the school.

"Here we go again", Naruto said seeing a bunch of zombies.

"I don't like it but if we have no choice you must put the mask back on", Sasuke says.

"I know", Naruto says seriously. They begin slashing through the zombies.

They all enter the school.

"Sasuke, is anyone here?", Naruto said and Sasuke closes his eyes and listens to the sound.

There are 1,2,3,4,5,6 people ahead. One of them yells a lot reminding me of Sakura", Sasuke says and they all hear a scream.

"Yup, just like sakura", Sasuke says and they all run.

"Sasuke! Leave your girl friend out of this! No one cares!", Naruto yells.

When they get there, there all surprised seeing a girl with pink hair sticking a screwdriver in a zombies head and using it.

"Badass", Kisame says smiling.

"Totally", Zabuza says also smiling but you can't tell he's wearing the bandages.

The others come and sees this.

"I can't take it any more! Someone please!", Saya yells still using the screwdriver.

Naruto and his group look impressed seeing the takashi and his friends kill zombies.

"Interesting", Naruto says drawing there attention.

"Naruto, is that you!", Rei says shocked seeing her old friend.

"It's been a while Rei, hello again Takashi", Naruto says.

Saya is against the wall shocked from what she did.

Rei and Shizuka run to Saya.

"Are you ok?", Rei says. The others close the doors.

"There are a lot more outside", Naruto says and Takashi looks at Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you here and who are those people?", Takashi says.

"I have become a member of division 0 in the United States. Division 0 is the last defense against anything. During the years I left I along with these and other people were trained and injected with a lot of stuff. We all have different abilities. I for one, when I put on this mask I give in the my dark, killer side. That side shows no mercy and is better at killing then me. I talked to a guy in the army and he said that he has a friend named Kohta that goes here and he asked me to find and help you", Naruto says looking away.

"Naruto, what did they do to you?", Rei says putting a hand to his cheek looking at Naruto and she sees it. Naruto's right eye looks like the eye of the nine tailed fox.

"I've become something stronger than a human. But Kisame has it worst", Naruto says and they look to see a guy wearing a mask. He takes it off and there shocked seeing a blue haired, blue skinned and face that resembles a fish. Kisame puts the mask back on.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING. I WILL UPDATE THIS NOT AS FAST AS THE OTHERS.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

There all inside the file room in the school and there done pilling boxes in front of the door.

Naruto grabs his head in pain and everyone sees it.

Naruto runs into the bathroom. Naruto takes out two pills and swallows them and starts breathing in and out. Naruto looks at the mirror.

"Naruto, is everything ok", Rei says.

"Yeah, everything is ok", Naruto says.

Both Sasuje and Kakashi share a look both thinking.

"He's taking it more often", they both think.

"So where are the car keys, Shizuka?", Takashi said.

"Oh, it's in my purse somewhere", Shizuka says looking through her purse at a table.

"Can your car fit all of us", Saeko says.

"Now that I think about it", Shizuka says remembering her car.

"What about the bus we use, looks like the keys are on the wall hook", Saeko says.

"Hey guys I see the bus", Kohta says looking out the window.

"That's fine but where are we going", Shizuka says.

"We're going to make sure our families are ok", Takashi says but Naruto stops him.

"No, we will be getting you all out of here", Naruto says drawing there attention.

"What who asked you!", Takashi says angrily.

"If you stay in this city, you will all die", Naruti says and Takashi glares at him.

"No, we are going to find out families first!", Takashi says and they glare at each other.

"(Sign) I'll come along because you guys will all be killed", Naruto said.

They all notice Rei looking at the TV. She's shocked.

"What is this?", Rei says and Saeko turns up the TV.

Naruto and the others ignore the TV, all of them already know of the situation.

"Naruto, are you sure? We should just leave then?", Kisame says and Naruto shakes his head.

"We can't", Naruto said and both Kisame and Zabuza sign.

"But that girl Rei, you will have to tell her, about that day. She will know your hiding something from your look", Kakashi said and Naruto looks down.

"I never want to remember that say again, I killed innocent people", Naruto says holding the right side of the face.

TIME SKIP

"Naruto, why did you come here?", Rei said.

"That's classified", They all say together.

"We better leave this place, I don't like it here", Naruto says and the glove he has on sends chains and they wrap around his right arm.

"We have to go the front so lets go", Naruto says and they leave the room. Takashi and the others begin killing the zombies. While Naruto and the others are following behind.

"Why aren't you helping?", Takashi says.

"We're still kinda tired from killing zombies outside", Naruto said and they all hear a scream.

They see people from the academy. Kohta shoots one of them in the head.

"We better help", Naruto says and they begin killing them.

Rei looks and sees a zombie running at Naruto. Naruto just stands the zombie in the head without showing any emotion shocking her.

"Have anyone been bitten yet?", Saeko says.

"What? No, no one", one of them says.

"It looks ok, we'll be alright", Rei said.

"Are you people coming with us?", Naruto says looking at them.

"Sure", one of them says.

TIME SKIP

There at the stairs.

"They can't see but can hear", Naruto says walking down past the zombies. Naruto opens the door way for them to get out. They all begin leaving quietly.

One of the students accidentally hits the stairs with his tool making a loud sound.

Akatsuki looks at him angrily.

"Run!", Takashi yells.

"You dumbass! You just made things worse!", Naruto yells killing a zombie and they start running full speed to the bus.

Naruto behind slicing through them with speed and power.

"Zabuza!", Naruto yells and he, Kisame and sasuke duck while a giant sword goes over them cutting the zombies in half.

Kakashi grabs a zombies head and electrocutes it.

Naruto and Rei see a student surrounded. He gets bitten.

Naruto pulls out a Kunai and throws it at the students head killing him. The students girl friend screams and Rei is shocked Naruto did that. His face is expressionless.

"Naruto, what happened to you?", Rei thinks shocked seeing him kill someone who's not a zombie yet.

The girl friend runs to her boyfriend like an idiot and Naruto doesn't even stop her.

"Idiot girl", Naruto says and starts running towards the bus.

The other akatsuki members get on the bus and so does everyone else. There about to close the door when they see another group.

"Who's that?", Takashi says.

"That's Shido, one of the teachers", Saeko says and Rei is shocked drawing Naruto's attention.

"Shido", Rei says.

"We can go now!", Shizuka says at the steering wheel.

"Said just a little longer", Takashi says.

"There in front of us, anymore and we won't be able to drive through here", Shizuka says.

"Run them down", Takashi says.

"If she does that, we'll flip the bus", Saya says.

Takashi is about to leave when Rei grabs his arm.

"We don't have to save him!", Rei says.

"Jesus! What do you mean we don't have to save him?", Takashi says.

"We don't have to help him, we should just leave him here to die!", Rei says.

They all enter the bus.

"Ok go!", Takashi says.

"Hang on!", Shizuka says and hits the steering wheel.

They begin running over zombies.

"To the gate!", Says says.

"I know!", Shizuka says.

"There not human anymore, there not people anymore, there not alive anymore!", Shizuka yells running over the zombies. They ram through the gate.

"Can't believe we did it", Takashi says and looks at Naruto with jealousy in his eyes.

Rei is sitting next to Naruto.

"Thank god we did, I take it you have been appointed leader?", Shido says to Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto, Kisame, Zabuza, Sasuke and Kakashi take out hand guns and point them at Shido shocking him and the other students.

"I don't like you, your eyes remind us to much of him", Naruto says and they take off the safety.

"W-Wait, you can't just kill me", Shido says.

"You're right", Naruto says and they put away there guns.

"The zombies will get you first", Naruto says smiling.

"As I was saying if you aren't the leader, then we must have one", Shido says.

"You'll regret this!", Rei says to Takashi.

"I know you'll regret that you helped him", Rei says.

"The city!", a student says and they see smile coming from buildings. It's almost sundown.

TIME SKIP

"Like I said its only dangerous of we keep going! First of all, why do we have to go with komuro and the others! You guys are the one who decided to go back to the city! Maybe we should have just looked for a safe place in side the school! If you ask me we were better off where we were!", Tsunado says.

"He's right, I kind of agree with Tsunado, we should barricade ourselves", another said and Shizuka stops the bus.

"Ok you all that's enough! I can't focus on the driving with all this yelling!", Shizuka says.

"Yeah, whatever", Tsunado says.

"How about you tell me what you want to do?", Saeko says.

"I just can't stand this guy, I hate him", Tsunado says pointing at Takashi. Kohta is about to do something but Saya stops him.

"Why? What the hell did I ever do to you, I don't even know you?", Takashi says standing.

"You know!", Tsunado says and runs at Takashi but then Naruto hits his stomach with his fist sending him back to the bus.

"Idiot", Naruto says.

"Bravo, simply outstanding teamwork", Shido says and clapping and walking towards them.

"I'm impressed I commend both of you, at any rate a conflict like that proves my point, we need a leader. We do, surely neither of you wants such a difficult responsibility, on yore shou-", Shido is cut off by Naruto kicking him in the face.

"And your gonna run for the position then?", Naruto says and Shido stands glaring at Naruto.

"I'm a teacher, while mature all of you are barely in your teens", Shido says.

"We're older than you", Kakashi says pointing at Zabuza and Kisame.

"I did save these students", Shido says and the ones he saved clap.

"There, its been decided, they have made a choice", Shido says.

Rei leaves the bus.

"Rei?!", Naruto says.

"No way! I won't do it, in not staying here with him!", Rei says.

"Fine I'll come. While I'm gone, Sasuke if Shido try's anything. Out a billet through his head", Naruto says and Sasuke nods.

Naruto leaves the bus.

"Well there's nothing I can do if they don't act with us", Shido says.

"What us! What are you talking about?!", Takashi says.

"What the?", sasuke says hearing something coming towards them. They all hear it.

They see a speeding bus. It hits a car and flips over. Naruto grabs Rei bridal style and jumps out of the way. flames are on the car.

Naruto puts Rei down and they stare at the burning car.

"Naruto, Rei! Are you alright!", Saeko says.

They then see zombies coming out if the bus and there on fire.

"At the police station! Meet up at the east police station!", Naruto yells.

"What time!", Saeko says.

"7:00! If not today then tommorow at the same time!", Naruto says.

"Oh crap!", Naruto yells and grabs Rei bridal style and runs while the bus explodes.

They get out of the tunnel and Naruto puts her down. Rei is blushing.

Naruto moves quick and stops a zombie with a motorcycle helmet behind them and cuts off it head and kicks the body to the ground.

"Naruto, tell me why did you kill that student. He was still alive?", Rei says.

"He was already gonna be one of them", Naruto said.

"Tell me why you showed no emotion when you killed those things?", Rei said.

"It's best you don't know", Naruto said and Rei puts her hand to Naruto's cheek and he looks at her.

"Then tell me what happened to your eye?", Rei says.

"If you ever found out, you would think of me as a monster", Naruto says shocking her. Naruto sees a motorcycle.

Naruto is driving and Rei is behind him with her hands wrapped around his back.

FLASH BACK AT DIVISION 0

Naruto is walking in a hall way in the underground base. Naruto sees Orochimaru the professor here.

"Orochimaru why are you here?", Naruto said.

"I came to talk to you, I found out a way to boost your abilities", Orochimaru says surprising Naruto.

"Really, but how?", Naruto said and Orochimaru turns around.

"Follow me", Orochimaru says and leads him to the training room. Naruto enters it.

"So wh-", Naruyo is cut off by the exit closing. Naruto sees Orochimaru at the controls doing something.

"What is this?!", Naruto says glaring at Orochimaru through the window.

"You must do the thing you never ever want to do, you must take a life", Orochimaru says shocking Naruto.

"What! I told you before I never ever want to kill someone!", Naruto yells.

"I don't care", Orochimaru says and presses a button and a door open and kakuzu enters.

"Kakuzu", Naruto says glaring at Kakuzu.

"Hello Naruto, I was hired to kill you", Kakuzu says.

Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara enter the room wanting to know what the telling us about.

"Orochimaru! What are you doing!", Tobirama yells at him and try's to open the door but it won't budge.

"You can't open the door or do anything, we are locked out and it will stay locked until someone dies", Orochimaru says.

"Damn it! That fool, what does he think he's doing", Madara thinks.

Naruto gets out his sword and they both run at each other.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is being held by the throat with both of Kakuzu's hands and he's squeezing.

"Damn it, I can't do it. I can't take a others life", Naruto thinks with tears on his eyes.

The other akatsuki members are watching this fight.

"He doesn't have it in him to kill", Zabuza says.

"If he can not kill him he will die!", Sasuke yells at Zabuza.

"Naruto... What would happen if your little sister Alice finds out you died?", Kakashi says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"No, I don't want to see her cry, I. Won't. Allow it!", Naruto yells and his eyes turn into the nine tailes.

"Kill", That is all on Naruto's mind.

Both of Naruto's hands grabs Kakuzu's arms and begins crushing them.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", Kakuzu yells in pain and lets go then Naruto grabs Kakuzu by the throat and begins crushing his neck.

"Oh my god", Hashirama said never seeing this before. Naruto snaps Kakuzu's neck killing him. Naruto then brutally starts ripping off Kakuzu's arms and legs. Then rips his heart out and crushes it.

"I never seen this side of him before? Orochimaru, what did you do!", Madara thinks and his eyes widen seeing that Orochimaru left.

"Damn it! He's gone!", Tobirama says.

"What's happening to Naruto?", Sasuke says and they see his body starts changing. He looks like Jugo when he released his killer impulse and fought the Raikage. Except he has blond hair and nine tail eyes.

"Gwahahahahaha! Time to slaughter!", Naruto yells and the door opens because Naruto killed Kakuzu.

Naruto runs through the door and guards appear.

"Sto-", the guard is cut off by Naruto's right hand turning into and axe then cutting off his head shocking the other guards.

"Ahahahah!", Naruto yells.

"Run!", a guard says and was pieced by a spear arm by Naruto.

30 more guards appear holding electric staffs.

Naruto smiles and changes.

TIME SKIP

"Ehehehehahahahahaha! I killed them, I want to kill more!", Naruto yells killing the guards. Hashirama appears looking at Naruto.

"What did Orochimaru do to Naruto, he's completely changed", Hashirama thinks.

"Ahahahahahah!", Naruto laughs charging at Hashirama and Hashirama signs. Markings appear on Hashirama's face showing he's entered his own mode. Naruto then slashes with his axe arm but Hashirama catches it.

Hashirama hits Naruto in the stomach with his palm sending him crashing to the wall.

"Die!", Naruto yells but stops when he sees the glare from Hashirama's eyes.

"I'll say this once, if you keep fighting I will have no choice but to kill you!", Hashirama says glaring at Naruto with dangerous eyes. Naruto begins turning back to normal and falls to his knees. The others show up.

"What did I do, I killed all those innocent people", Naruto says and looks at a dead body and sees a picture in his coat and Naruto sees the guy had a daughter and wife.

"I... I killed... I killed people!", Naruto screams and falls unconscious.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto has tears in his eyes. There still riding the motorcycle.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I will delete all guest reviews that are sent to me and will not read them. I don't do lemons.

Chapter 3

Naruto is riding on a motorcycle with Rei holding onto him. There going over a bridge and its day time. Naruto and Rei look to there right to see a jet fly right by them and take a picture of them and fly away.

AT ZERO DIVISION

"Seems he's still alive with the others", Hashirama says looking at the picture of Naruto and Rei.

"Are you done yet Tobirama?", Madara says looking at Madara at Orochimaru's computer.

"Not yet but it may take days until we can see what he did to Naruto", Madara says typing on the computer.

"What else is Orochimaru hiding. I can't believe he did this to the world unleashing the virus. Has any of the teams found Orochimaru yet?", Hashirama says and they shake there heads no.

BACK TO NARUTO

FLASH BACK

Its dark now and is 10:32 pm. There looking down to see zombies on a road.

"So many", Naruto says seeing all the zombies.

"I wonder if Takashi and the others are ok?", Rei says.

"There ok, sasuke and the others are there", Naruto said.

"How can you be so sure?", Rei says.

"Like me they were all trained and are highly trained killers, there ok. Anyways, they haven't even showed you there true power", Naruto says and holds his head in pain then looks through his pockets and his eyes widen. His pills are missing.

"Where are my pills! I need them!", Naruto says shocked drawing Rei's attention.

"What are they for?", Rei said and Naruto looks down sadly.

"They help keep the beast inside me at bay. If it gets loose it will kill", Naruto says shocking her.

"Naruto tell me", Rei says looking at Naruto and they both hear something and look behind to see zombies coming towards them.

"Lets go", Rei says looking at Naruto and Naruto nods.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be hear", Naruto says and they drive off.

"Alice, father please be ok", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

There driving through the city. Naruto sees a lot of blood everywhere.

"No ones here", Rei says looking at one of the houses.

"Did they get away or die?", Naruto said looking at Rei.

"If they die, they'll become them!", Rei says looking the other way.

"They might have left to find others. The ones who haven't been bitten yet", Naruto says and Rei looks ahead and sees something.

"Naruto, look at that", Rei says and they see a police car with lights on.

"Maybe they'll give me a break because of what's been happening", Naruto says to Rei. He doesn't have a license and one of the reasons why he's not good at driving a car but he can drive a motorcycle.

"Naruto, don't worry, you took down that many of them, don't tell me you're still scared of the police?", Rei says.

"Who said I was afraid? You must be talking about Takashi?", Naruto said.

They move forward on the motorcycle and see the police officer is dead.

A garbage truck was slammed into the police car and that's how they died. Rei gets off of the motorcycle and heads for the car.

"Rei, there is some gas from the car so be careful", Naruto says.

"Naruto, I'm not a little girl anymore. So give it a rest. It's Armageddon so man up!", Rei says looking away and heads for the car while Naruto sighs while saying stubborn girl.

Rei opens the right side of the police car door and looks in the cops pocket. Naruto gets off the motorcycle and they put what she found in the motorcycles seat.

"Hand cuffs, a gun, hand cuff keys and a police baton", Naruto says and takes the cuffs, keys then puts them in his pockets.

Naruto holds the gun.

"Smaller then the guns in used to, but it'll do", Naruto says and opens the gun and checks and sees five bullets.

"Five bullets?", Naruto says and Rei walks towards him holding something.

"Naruto, here", Rei says showing Naruto sone more bullets with blood on them.

"Thanks, I'll give this to Kohta, he'll like this", Naruto says and looks at Rei cleaning nter hands with a cloth.

"The grip on the other gun was broken but I think the bullets are still good. There bloody but still usable", Rei says and Naruto looks at her.

"What?", Rei says and Naruto looks away blushing.

"Um, I never really looked at you that much and now that I do your, um... Beautiful", Naruto says and Rei blushes at what Naruto said.

Rei looks away and folds the cloth and puts it away. She looks at Naruto and smiles.

"Thank you Naruto", Rei says and Naruto smiles and rubs the back of his head.

Naruto puts the gun away.

They get back on the motorcycle.

"Should I get rid of this?", Rei says holding her weapon.

"No, there still useful. We will need then just in case", Naruto says.

"Good point", Rei says smiling.

TIME SKIP AT GAS STATION  
3:32 am

"I wonder if they still got gas?", Rei says and they both get off.

"They say any gas station has a tank that's big enough to hold enough gasoline to full up a thousand cars. So they should have some", Naruto says and walks forward then stops and looks down sadly.

"What's the matter?", Rei says and Naruto looks at Rei.

"This has station is self service. We can't get gas unless we put money or a card in there", Naruto says.

"Then put it in there?", Rei says.

Naruto is sweat dropping and rubs the back of his head and smiles a little and laughs a little to.

"Zabuza carries the money so all of have is pockets full of air", Naruto says sadly.

Naruto looks down and signs and looks at Rei sadly.

"I know what happened to Hisashi", Naruto said making Rei's eyes widen.

"I would have done the same thing", Naruto said and Rei looks at Naruto angrily.

"Shut up! I don't want to hearing anything from you! Just go and leave again like you did 4 years ago without telling me!", Rei yells at Naruto then her eyes widen and both hands cover her mouth. Naruto has wide Ilene's and is shocked what Rei said. Naruto looks at the ground sadly.

"If it meant protecting you, I would murder someone", Naruto said sadly shocking Rei.

"Naruto I-", Rei says but Naruto cuts her off.

"Just forget it. Do you have any money on you", Naruto says to Rei.

"I left my wallet in my bag", Rei says and Naruto sighs.

"Stay here, scream if something happens", Naruto says and goes into the store.

"Anyone here?", Naruto says and no one answers.

Naruto presses a button but nothing happens.

"Not working, oh well. I always wanted to do this anyway", Naruto says bringing up the cash register and throws it to the ground hard.

Naruto begins taking money out of it. Then Rei screams.

"Oh no", Naruto says and gets outside and see a guy behind Rei holding into her.

"Hey, quite moving!", he says she holds a knife against.

"Rei!", Naruto says running out side.

The guy turns to Naruto while he still holds onto Rei with a knife to her neck.

"Ahahahahahahahah! Hey, you got a fucking hot piece of ass here you know that!", He says.

"Let her go, or else", Naruto says angrily.

"Haha! Why would I do that! You think I go for one of those stanky ass zombie bitches! Think again mother fucker! Ahahahahahah!", He says.

"What's wrong with you?", Naruto says.

"My family became them right in front of my own eyes! I had to smash everyone's head! My father, my mother, my grandma and brother even my little sister to! How can I be normal! You think I wouldn't be fucked up after that! Ahahahahahah!", He says and Rei pushes him and starts running towards Naruto.

"Naruto!", Rei yells and the guy grabs her again and gropes her left breast. Naruto glares dangerously at him.

"Rei!", Naruto yells angrily seeing what he's doing to Rei.

"Naruto, help!", Rei yells and Naruto becomes more angry.

"Ahahahah! I sure like the way you scream and the way you feel! Quite a handful there! You fucking her aren't ya! I bet your sticking it to this hot little bitch day and night! Ahahahahah, wait a minute, holy shit you haven't!", he says and gropes her header making her scream more. Naruto hair is covering his eyes.

"You haven't got on this yet! What a fucking pussy man!", He says.

"Naruto!", Rei yells.

Naruto takes out his sword.

"Hey, drop the sword! If you don't I'll kill this slut, and the bike, give me your fucking bike man!", he says and stops seeing Naruto not listening to him.

"Three seconds and you die, what will it be?", Naruto says darkly.

What are you!", he's cut off.

"1!", Naruto says.

"Naruto, what are you?", Rei says.

"2!", Naruto says.

"Fine if you won't listen I'll stab this bitch in the eyes!", the man yells about to stab Rei.

"Three!", Naruto says and throws his sword in the air stoping the guy, when the sword comes down Naruto kicks the swords hilt perfectly and it flys right towards the mugger and it goes through his head killing him. He drops to the floor dead.

"Naruto you...", Rei says and looks at Naruto and her eyes widen seeing both of Naruto eyes nine tails. He right in front of Rei now.

"I told you, I will kill anyone who try's to hurt you", Naruto says shocking Rei never seeing this before.

"Naruto, its time to tell me what happened", Rei says and Naruto looks down saddly.

"I'll only say this once so listen", Naruto says sadly.

TIME SKIP

Rei can't find the words to explain what she just heard.

"It's ok if you think I'm' a monster and a demon. If you never want to see me again I understand", Naruto says and Rei then hugs him.

"You've been in pain for a long .time haven't you?", Rei says making Naruto's eyes widen.

"It wasn't your fault. You never wanted that to happen. So it's time to let out your feelings, ok", Rei says and Naruto has tears in his eyes.

FLASH BACK

A kid Naruto took down five other kids because they were making fun of Rei.

"Naruto are you ok?", Rei says standing in front of Naruto who is sitting next to a tree.

"Leave me alone, they'll make fun of you more because your trying to help me. They call me a demon because I hurt people. Just leave me alone before I hurt you", Naruto says holding his head not wanting to hurt another person.

"Why would I do that?", Rei says making Naruto look at her shocked.

"What do you mean, didn't you hear me?", Naruto said.

"Yeah, so what there idiots. You fight to protect kids. I seem it", Rei says making Naruto's eyes widen.

"No matter what anyone says, your not a demon and never will be", Rei says smiling and Naruto blushes a little. Naruto sees a butterfly, it flys by and it has golden wings.

Naruto try's to reach for the butterfly but he can't catch it.

"Pretty", Rei says and the butterfly flys up in the air and it disappears from the light from the sun.

"A butterfly", Naruto says amazed by the color of the wings.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto is now crying on Rei's shoulder. Naruto wipes his tears.

"We should leave soon, they'll soon be here", Naruto says taking the sword out of the guys head. Naruto sheaths his sword and puts the glove away.

Naruto gets gas in the bike and they both get on and ride off.

FLASH BACK END

"father, Alice. I hope your ok", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

Naruto and Rei see destruction ahead. There on the road with cars in front of them. People seem to be destroying stuff because of what's happened. They hear gun shots.

"This is absolutely nuts its like a war", Rei says.

"Yeah, we should leave. Hold on tight", Naruto says and they go forward fast. Naruto does a wheelie.

They people see them.

"Hold on to me Rei!", Naruto says speeding faster and dodges the zombies and dodges a guy trying to hit them with a cleaver. A guy fires a shot gun at them but misses and he fires again but hits a zombie.

"We're not dead, why are these maniacs shooting at us?", Rei says looking back.

"The whole worlds gone crazy Rei! Everything has changed", Naruto said.

Naruto turns a left going away from the bridge.

"What, the beige us straight ahead?", Rei says not understanding.

Naruto stops and turns to Rei.

"I already know. But did you see it?", Naruto said and Rei looks behind him and sees that there's a long line and its going slow.

"At this rate we don't know when we will be able to cross, we'll head to another bridge and meet up with the others", Naruto said and speeds off.

TIME SKIP

"It's the same here", Rei said and there on the road that's headed under the bridge. There's traffic.

"What should we do? Should we try a different bridge or something?", Rei says.

"I'm sure there all the same. Probably every bridge is blocked. What's the point with the police of they block them", Naruto says.

Naruto looks at his phone.

"Dammit, we need to hurry and get across the bridge to get to the easy police station or we'll be late", Naruto says remembering that its at 7:00.

"How that's a little easier said then done", Rei says.

"Give me a sec I'm thinking", Naruto says.

"I wish they were...", Rei says.

"Rei, don't worry. There ok", Naruto says and they hear a bang.

"Gun shot!", Rei says and Naruto eyes narrow.

"That wasn't a gun shot", Naruto says and speeds off.

In front if them is a ramp. Behind it is a bridge with police cars but no one on it. Other end of the bridge is a road block.

"Wait a minute! Are you nuts!", Rei yells.

"Hold on tight! When I jump off take the wheel!", Naruto yells.

"What?!", Rei yells.

They go on the ramp and fly above the bridge. Naruto jumps off and takes out Kunai and throws them hitting the zombies in the head perfectly.

"Kohta!", Naruto yells throwing the police gun to him.

Kohta grabs it and smiles. He fires killing zombies.

Naruto them slices through to zombies with his sword and chains appear from the glove wrapping around Naruto's right arm. Naruto then slashes through all of them with speed and power.

"Amazing", Shizuka says seeing that they killed the zombies.

"Looks like its all clear for now", Saeko says.

Rei runs and hugs Shizuka.

"So, did one of you shoot Shido?", Naruto says.

"I shot him in the foot. You should have seen it, it was hilarious!", Zabuza says laughing along with Kisame.

"This must mean the bridge was also blocked", Saeko says.

"Right, there's no way out", Naruto said and looks at Rei.

"Told you they were ok", Naruto says and Rei looks away blushing of embarrassment.

"What are you doing?", Saduke and Takashi says at the same time seeing Kohta admiring the gun.

"Naruto! What is this! How did you get it! Where's the extra bullets!", Kohta says and begins talking about the gun.

"Kohta, this is no time to talk about guns!", Naruto says and Kisame looks at the water.

"The water is risen so going father up stream won't help", Kisame said.

"What should we do?", Rei says.

"I have a thought. It's been such a hard day why don't we just call it quits for now?", Shizuka says.

"Call it a day?", Naruto says.

"Why yes, my friends home is near by, it's just a short walk from here", Shizuka says.

"Your boyfriends place?", Saya says.

"No, it's nothing like that! It's just my girl friends apartment, she's always busy working and traveling because of her job she have me a key so I could go there and look after the place when she's away", Shizuka says.

"Is it a high rise? Does it have good view of the surroundings?", Kohta says and Sasuke nods agreeing.

"Yes and there's a convenient store near by to. Oh a two card, you know that one that looks like a tank, but then it drinks gas? Big, the really big one!", Shizuka says.

"I don't care about a car as much as a shower. I don't think I ever felt dirtier in my life", Saya says and Kihta blushes thinking of some perverted thoughts.

"I couldn't agree with you more", Kohta says and is kicked in the face by Saya.

"What do you mean by that!", Saya yells.

"I'll go check on it with her! Come on let's go!", Takashi says.

"Oh ok", Shizuka says Ava both leave on the motor cycle.

Naruto sees Kakashi reading that book again.

"Damn it Kakashi! Not that book again!", Naruto yells and grabs the book and throws it in the water. A tear goes down Kakashi's right eye.

"That was my favorite book", Kakashi says and pulls out another.

"Just kidding", Kakashi says making Naruto's eye twitch.

TIME SKIP

There all at Shizuka's place and see two cars.

"I guess thus is where we part Naruto", Zabuza says shaking Naruto's hand.

"Yeah, we must split up. You guys try and find the army here. I'll stay here with them", Naruto says and looks at Rei and smiles.

"Ok, but remember this Naruto. The lost important thing Jiraya ever said to you", Kakashi says gaining everyone's attention.

"Use protection when you and Rei do it. Other wise there will be problems", Kakashi says making Naruto and Rei blush red.

"Shut up perverted scarecrow!", Naruto yells kicking him in the balls making him fall to his knees.

"Keys... Please...", Kakashi says holding his nuts and sticks out his hand which Shizuka pulls out keys and gives it to Kakashi. Kakashi, Zabuza and Kisame get in the car and drive off.

"Idiot", Naruto says.

TIME SKIP

They all hear voices in the bathroom since there girls are all in there.

"Sounds like there having fun", Takashi says.

"You guys want to go have a peek, you know we're supposed to right", Kohta says working on trying to open the locker.

"If we do peek, we will most likely get kicked in the balls or kill us", Sasuke says and Naruto nods agreeing.

"When will this open?", Naruto says all of them trying to open it.

"We found ammo so there has to be something in here", Kohta says.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter lets do it", Takashi says and they all work to open the steel locker.

"I hope there's a bazooka in here", Naruto says smiling.

"They all open it and Takashi and Kohta fall on the ground.

"Damn it! No bazooka just guns!", Naruto says angrily and Sasuke sweat drops.

"What's with you and bazooka's didn't they say you can't use them anymore since you blew up Hashirama's car?", Sasuke says.

"I didn't know how to use it then and besides that car was lame!", Naruto says.

"That car had a middle launcher built into it", Sasuke says and Naruto blinks.

"Oh", Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke leave the room not wanting to hear them talk about guns.

"So how is the pink banshee doing?", Naruto says and Sasuke's eyes twitch.

"Why do you call her that you idiot!", Sasuke says and Naruto gives him "you have got to be kidding me look".

"She screams like a banshee and hurt Kiba and his dogs ears", Naruto says and Sasuke sighs.

"You have a point", Sasuke says and Naruto presses buttons on his phone.

WHERE KAKASHI, ZABUZA AND KISAME ARE

"Yeah Naruto?", Kakashi answers the phone.

"Got anything?", Naruto said.

"Sorry no, there isn't much here. Seems he wasn't here for about a month", Kakashi says into the phone. There in a laboratory.

"What the hell is this?", Kisame says and they go to him. They see designs of some kind of robot. It looks like a musclier terminator from Terminator Salvation but its color is black.

"Naruto I have to go, we found something", Kakashi says.

"What is it?", Naruto said.

"We found designs of some kind of robot, bye", Kakashi ends the call.

"We have to take pictures of this and send it to Hashirama", Kakashi says taking pictures.

"It says in the too that its called... Weapon One. Doesn't say what it's for", Kakashi says and sends the pictures to Hashirama.

BACK TO NARUTO

Takashi passes Naruto carrying Shizuka. Naruto is about to go back down stairs when he sees Rei. She's wearing a pink top and wearing white panties.

"What is it Rei?", Naruto says with a light blush. Rei moves closer to Naruto.

"Heeeeey, you look really good in three's", Rei says.

"Are you drunk?", Naruto says with a raised eye brow and Rei sends Naruto a cute glare and loses balance and was about to fall but Naruto catches her and helps her sit down.

"I'm not drunk", Rei says.

"I know, if you were I would be able to smell the alcohol on your breath", Naruto said.

"I guess I'm just exhausted, I can't believe its only been one day. I can't get hold of my mom of dad. Hisashi is dead to", Rei says and tears get in her eyes.

"Don't cry", Naruto says and passes her. Naruto is walking down the steps but Rei stops him holding his hand. Naruto turns to her.

They both sit.

"He was always so nice to me. He paid attention, I mean when we went to karaoke he really got into it, he didn't just sit there and play bubble popper on his phone", Rei says.

"Takashi you idiot, you struck out", Naruto thinks looking at Rei to his left.

"When I was lonely he was always there to listen to me. Even about me repeating the same grade. All Takashi do was get upset about it but... Hey are you listening?", Rei says.

"I'm just tired, a lot has happened today", Naruto says and touches the mask with horns. Rei sees it.

"What the hell is that? See what I mean your just like Takashi", Rei says.

"That's because me and Takashi have a lot that's happening in our lives. I heard you dumped Takashi", Naruto said looking at Rei. Rei looks the other direction.

"There are always two ", Rei says and Naruto cuts her off.

"Sides to every story, would have been nice if you ever headed Takashi's side of the story", Naruto said.

"It would have been nice to hear it, at least Hisashi talked to me", Rei says and Naruto finally had it and stands up.

"He's dead!", Naruto yells making her look at him shocked.

"You keep bringing up Hisashi every chance you! He's dead! He can never come back so give it a rest! He's... Dead... You still have your friends so don't think the world has come to an end", Naruto said finally saying it. Rei then stands and touches Naruto's shirt drawing his attention.

Rei is looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry, but you had to hear it", Naruto said with a sad face. Rei looks up at Naruto and moves forward. Both lean into each other. They then both sit on the ground. There in the same position as was Takashi and Rei in episode 6.

Both lean into each other and finally kiss. They start making out with each other.

1 minute later

They then separate both blushing. Unknown to them  
takashi is watching and looks down sadly. Takashi makes a fist.

"Damn it!", Takashi thinks already to late in winning Rei back.

They then hear a dog bark.

"Is that a dog barking?", Rei says.

"Yeah, but its close", Naruto said and goes up stairs to the balcony.

"What's wrong?", Naruto said.

"Bad news man, they kept coming", Kohta says and they see a lot of zombies.

"Damn it", Naruto said.

Sasuke walks into the balcony holding a sniper rifle.

"Damn it, there already here. I knew it was a matter of time before they came this way", Sasuke says.

They then see a stupid guy shooting a shoot gun at the zombies. He drops a bullet and picks it up. But it's to late and he is attacked by the zombies.

"It's worse, it's getting much worse", Saeko says on the balcony with Naruto, Kohta, Sasuke and Takashi.

"So we have to hide in the darkness, they'll see the light. So we should turn it off", Naruto says turning off the light. Saeko hands Naruto binoculars.

Naruto looks through it. Naruto looks around and then he sees it. His eyes widen all the way.

"What the hell is he doing!", Naruto yells.

"Shut up! They can hear you!", Takashi says to Naruto quietly. Naruto drops the binoculars and runs down stairs where the bike is.

"Naruto what are you doing?", Rei says and Sasuke looks where Naruto looked and his eyes widen.

"It's Naruto's father and sister. Why are they here?", Sasuke says shocking them.

"Get ready to open the gate", Naruto says on the motorcycle and Rei and Saeko get to the gate understanding the situation completely.

"You ready?", Rei says.

"Do it", Naruto says and both girls look at each other and nod.

Naruto starts the motorcycle. Naruto drives forward and Saeko and Rei open the gates. Naruto drives through heading for his family. Naruto goes full speed and Sasuke and Kohta are shooting the zombies helping Naruto.

"You got skill kid", Saskue says smiling and Kohta smiles to.

"Thanks, you as well", Kohta says.

Naruto is driving and hears crying. His eyes widen. Naruto jumps off the motor cycle and it crashes into the zombies. Naruto runs through the gate and when he gets there his eyes widen.

"Dad!", Naruto yells going to his side. Minato looks at Naruto and smiles.

"Naruto, I never thought I would see you again", Minato says and Naruto falls to his knees next to his father with tears in his eyes.

"I love both if you. Please protect Alice Naruto, I trust you can protect her. My beloved son and daughter. You both made my life happier when you were born. I. Love. You. Two. With. All. My. Heart...", Minato says and his head falls to he side and his eyes closes.

"I leave the rest to you. Naruto", Minato thinks and dies.

Alice begins crying. Naruto grabs his chest where his heart is.

"No! I want to be with you dad! I want to be with you forever!", Alice yells crying. Naruto takes off a shirt from the clothes being hanged to dry. He puts the shirt over his head and Akice stops crying. Naruto picks a flower.

"He died trying to protect you. Our father was a brave man", Naruto says and Alice nods and takes the flower and places it on Minato.

"Daddy... Daddy", Alice says and grabs onto Naruto and cry's again.

"Alice, do me a favor. What ever you hear do not open your eyes. No matter what, understand", Naruto says standing and touches the mask.

"Big brother Naruto, what are you gonna do?", Alice says looking at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Alice, please do it now", Naruto says and Alice covers her eyes with the dog going next to Alice to protect her. Naruto takes out the mask and puts it on. His body begins moving weirdly.

"He put it on... Of shit", Sasuke says seeing this.

"What's wrong?", Takashi says

"Naruto has put on the mask, he's letting the beast inside him kill", Sasuke says.

"Rawhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm back!", Naruto yells both eyes nine tails and the mask is on. He stops and looks at Alice.

"They will all die", Naruto thinks and lets his killer side take over.

A zombie is about to attack Naruto when Naruto's left hand grabs the zombies head fast and crushes it.

"Time to kill!", Naruto roars and charges. He rams a zombie with his horns and throws the zombie at the others. His left hand is going through other zombies easily. He begins spinning slashing through them all. He hears barking and sees three zombies about to attack Alice and he throws the sword by the hilt going through all three of the zombie's heads and it hits the house door.

Naruto takes the sword out and looks at the zombies while smiling.

"Ahahahahahahah! This is so much fun!", Naruto yells and grabs a zombie head and cuts it off.

"Hey! Heads up! Ahahahahah!", Naruto yells throwing the head at the other zombies.

"I-Is he's a demon?!", one of the people say inside seeing him kill the zombies like a monster.

"Yeah, I'm a demon that escaped from hell and possessed this body! I'm here to kill all of these dead freaks!", Naruto yells.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

There all looking away can't believe what there seeing. They all gave binoculars. Shizuka's friend has extra as just in case.

"Naruto...", Rei says holding her mouth shocked at how he's killing the zombies.

"A man named Orochimaru did something to Naruto which resulted in him killing our own men without mercy. Hashirama had to stop Naruto. Orochimaru disappeared. That mask he has allows the beast to fight but can not fully transform. What I'm a out to tell you must never be uttered again until the time calls for it. Orochimaru is the one who unleashed this virus making the zombies, we were sent here to find him and take him in and interrogate him", Sasuke says shocking them to the core.

"We better hurry, if he keeps fighting with the mask on. He may transform into the beasts true form and come after us", Sasuke says and they all head down stairs.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Ahahahahah! Kill!", Naruto yells killing more of the zombies.

"Naruto...", Alice says with her hands down and looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Ahhhhh, so you saw. Eheheheh, wonder what Naruto will do when I kill this girl?", Dark Naruto says walking towards Alice and Alice backs away seeing the eyes. The dog gets in front of Alice and barks at Naruto.

"Come here li-", Dark Naruto stops and his eyes widen. His left hand moves to the mask.

"Don't you dare touch her!", Naruto yells.

"Why you! I was having fun!", Dark Naruto yells and Naruto rips off the mask and crushes it. It falls to pieces and turns to dust. Naruto falls to one knee and looks to see there's still more zombies.

"Damn it. There's still more", Naruto said and stands up and walks towards Alice. Alice shields herself. Naruto lays his hand on Alice's head and ruffles her hair. Alice looks and sees Naruto smiling at her kindly.

"Sorry about scaring you. I won't hurt you", Naruto says and Alice hugs Naruto. Naruto puts away the sword and puts Alice on his back and puts the dog in his jacket and the Doug's head sticks out. Like how kiba does it.

Naruto's doing the same thing Takashi did. He begins walking not wanting to skip and fall where the zombies are.

"Naruto... I have to pee", Alice says and Naruto behind sweating.

"Uhhhhh, what did you just say?", Naruto says wishing what he heard was wrong.

"I've got to pee...", Alice says and Naruto looks down sadly.

"Why does god hate so much?", Naruto thinks.

"Can't you hold it?", Naruto said.

"Um, no", Alice said.

"How about you think of something else. Like mom and dad before all this happened?", Naruto said.

"No! I can't, I can't hold it anymore!", Alice says.

"Ok... Just pee...", Naruto says.

"Are you sure?", Alice said.

"Yeah I'm sure", Naruto says and Alice pees. Naruto then feels very uncomfortable.

They begin walking again. They then hear something coming there way.

Naruto looks and smiles. The dog barks still hanging from Naruto's jacket.

The others are driving towards them. They begin running them down. They slide and stop. Saeko jumps off and begins killing the zombies.

"Naruto! Hurry up!", Rei yells.

"Don't rush me!", Naruto yells and Kohta shots his shot gun making the zombies he hit fall back and the ones behind them fall back as well. Like Domino's. Kohta shots another making the zombie go flying and spin in the air.

"Naruto!", Rei yells.

"Come on let's go!", Saya yells and both of there assets are pressed against Kohta making him blush.

"Are they friends of yours?", Alice says smiling.

"Yeah, really good friends", Naruto says.

Saeko jumps on the car and looks at Naruto.

"This is the last ride to get to the other side of the river. Are you going to get in?", Saeko says.

"Of course I am!", Naruto says and jumps and lands on the vehicle. Naruto puts Alice down.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Kohta", Kohta says smiling at Alice.

"Hit it", Saya says to Shizuka.

"Ok", Shizuka says and speeds off because of that Naruto is pushed and both hands are touching Rei's breats. Both blushing redder then a tomato.

"S-Sorry!", Naruto yells pulling his hands away looking the other direction. Rei looks the other way covering her breasts.

"I-It's ok!", Rei says both feeling uncomfortable now.

"Uhhhh, Naruto why do you smell like pee?", Sasuke says and Naruto glares at him.

"Nevere mention that again!", Naruto yells making them sweat drop. Sasuke hands Naruto and extra pair of pants they keep just in case.

"Thank you...", Naruto said.

"Did you pee yourself?", Sasuke says and Naruto's eye twiches.

"Of course not!", Naruto yells and Alice looks down embarrassed. Sasuke sees it and chuckles.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

"What! Damn it!", Zabuza yells on the phone and ends the call.

"What's wrong Zabuza?", Kakashi said.

"The president is dead, zombies got on the plane. The president was bitten, with the president gone, things will start getting bad", Zabuza said.

"What will Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara do", Kakashi said.

"Isn't it obvious, there killing zombies right now, they will kill all things that have been infected with the virus", Kisame says. There all in there car driving to the next location.

"What did Hashirama say about the designs of that robot?", Kakashi said.

"They don't know what it is, there still trying to hack Orochimaru's computer", Zabuza said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, hope you guys are ok", Kisame thinks.

"So where next?", Kalashi said and Zabuza looks at a map.

"There's a base in the mountains, we'll head there", Zabuza says.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is in the back of the car and Rei is laying on him. Takashi is sitting next to Naruto and Saeko is laying on him.

"Wake up everyone, we'll get to the other side soon", Shizuka said and Rei wakes up.

Rei giggles seeing Naruto sleeping with a little drool on his face.

"Ramen, tasty...", Naruto said sleeping. Rei blushes and giggles again.

Sasuke is sleeping while he is holding his sniper rifuke and accidentally fires a bullet waking everybody up.

"You idiot! You did it again! Put it on safety!", Naruto yells angrily and now there head butting.

"Say that again and the next bullet goes through you foot!", Sasuke yells.

"Enough both of you!", Rei yells and they both quiet. Sasuke switches it to safety.

"Lets get out", Naruto said fully awake and looking at Rei.

"Why?", Rei said.

"Well, the sun is up and...", Naruto says and looks over Rei's clothes.

"You should get dress or would you like to keep wearing that I wouldn't mind", Naruto said and Rei blushes and looks away.

They stop the car and they get out.

"Hey Takashi, give me a hand", Kohta says holding Alice.

"I'll let Alice down", Kohta says holding Alice trying to pass her to Takashi.

"Don't look, don't look... My, my underwear...", Alice says and Takashi's eyes widen and Naruto boos Kohta and Takashi on the head and helps Alice on the ground. Then Rei holds Alice close to her.

"Don't be so insensitive l, we're going to get dressed to so don't you dare look!", Rei says.

"I wouldn't dream of it", Naruto said and looks at Takashi and Kohta.

"Them, I'm not so sure", Naruto says and looks at Sasuke.

"Well, he's Emo", Naruto said and Sasuke's eye twitches.

"Jackass", Sasuke says.

"Your hair looks like a ducks ass", Naruto said and Takashi and Kohta laugh at that. But shortly stop seeing a gun pointed at them.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is looki g at the city ignoring the conversation Takashi and Kohta are having about Naruto and Alice's father and mother.

"Naruto, something has happened", Sasuke said and whispers in his ear. Naruto's eyes widen.

"Damn it, the zombies got the president", Naruto said angrily.

"Big Brother Naruto!", Alice says then Naruto and Sasuke look. Both blush seeing the girls new outfits.

"I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend!", Sasuke thinks.

"Holy shit, damn they look fine!", Naruto thinks smiling.

TIME SKIP

"What?!", Takashi said. Naruto told everyone the president was killed.

"With the president gone it will be bad without someone leading the United States", Saya said.

"Don't worry, the Vice President will lead them but we don't know if he's dead or alive", Naruto said. There on the vehicle. Naruto and Rei are sitting on the too of the car on the back side like Takashi and Rei did in the show.

"With out my medicine and the mask, it will be hard to control the beast the sleeps within me", Naruto said. Rei then lays her head on Naruto shoulder making him blush.

"Your not a monster, as believe in you Naruto. That thing you call a monster is a part of you and you are a part of it. You can master it I believe in you-", Rei stops and Naruto kisses Rei.

"Lucky bastard", Sasuke thinks inside the vehicle and sees the sad look on Takashi's face.

"Don't worry man, there's other fish in the sea", Sasuke says patting him in the back.

"I know but...", Takashi said.

Naruto looks at the sky.

FLASH BACK

Minato is carrying Naruto home on his back. Naruto has bruises on his face.

"Dad, am I a monster, I hurt people", Kid Naruto says.

"No, you a just a human being, nothing more and nothing less, you are no monster Naruto", Minato says smiling.

"But...", Naruto said and he's a little laughter.

"You act just like your mother. Naruto, you should change your ways, you'll be lonely. I want you to have friends and become a stronger man, I believe in you", Minato said smiling.

"Thank you... Dad", Naruto says smiling.

FLASH BACK END

"It's them! Distance 300 meters!", Kohta yells then Naruto and Rei turn to the front of the car to see zombies.

"Turn right!", Sasuke says to Shizuka.

"Uh, ok", Shizuka says and turns right but there's zombies there as well.

"There here to, oh no!", Shizuka says.

"Them turn left there, turn left!", Saya says.

"What's going on? The closer we get the more there are?", Naruto questionably.

"But why, we haven't seen any of them for miles?", Rei says.

"Just keep going dint stop", Saya says and they begin running over zombies.

Sasuke can see farther away like a hawk but better. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Oh shit! Stop the car! There's a wire, turn the car to the side!", Sasuke yells and the car turns and moves forward.

"Look out!", Naruto yells and there headed for a wall. Shizuka presses the brakes and Rei falls off. She hits the hood and hits the ground.

The zombies are going toward Rei then suddenly there heads are cut off.

Naruto is in front of Rei with his sword drawn.

"Pull the slide, aim for the head", Takashi says getting out of the car holding a gun.

"Takashi!", Rei says and Takashi fires but only kills one of them.

"You don't know what your doing! Because of the recoil there muzzle moves off target, and the pattern moves High! Shoulder the gun and lean into it aim around the chest!", Kohta yells and Takashi fires hitting more.

"After the shot keep the aim on the target and pull the slide! Shift the muzzle just a tiny bit!", Kohta says.

Takashi then drops billets towards the zombies.

"Takashi! I'll cover you but you better love like you got a fucking purpose!", Saeko says.

"But you can't! There's way to many of them to fight with a wooden sword!", Takashi says but stops seeing a sword being held in front of Takashi and he looks at Naruto.

"Stop shining and shoot", Naruto said and throws off his glove.

"Sasuke I'm removing the limiter for the sword", Naruto says then chains come out of the sword and wrap around Naruto's arm. Naruto's arm begins shaking. Naruto them grabs his glove and throws it to Sasuke.

Naruto slashes once. Suddh three zombies are cut in half and they weren't even in the swords range.

"What the?", Takashi said.

"By removing the limiter I can use zangetsu's true power. It can extended at speeds that the eye can't even see", Naruto said smiling.

"Zangetsu, why does that name seem so familiar?", Saeko says trying to remember where she heard that name before.

"Here we go!", Naruto yells charging and slicing through them fast almost like a blur. Naruto looks and sees Takashi hugging Rei and Naruto starts to get pissed. Then suddenly Takashi grabs the gun Rei has and they both are on the ground with Takashi holding the gun over her. You know what I'm talking about the same position they were in in episode 8.

"You have guy to be fucking kidding me, is he using her boobs to balance an AK47?", Naruto thinks sweat droping.

"Sasuke! Time two use your real power!", Naruto yells and Sasuke smiles. Sasuke unzips his coat takes it off showing he has a bag full of arrows. Sasuke then takes out a bow.

Sasuke takes out two arrows and puts them on his bow and fires. There's a thin wire connecting them and they cut right through the zombies like there nothing. Sasuke fires another one and it releases sharp needles with a deadly paralyzingly poison that stops the zombies and makes them fall to the ground. Sasuke fires another one with a sharper end and it rips right through the zombies.

1 hour later

"Damn it...to many", Naruto said tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm out of arrows, I gave half of my arrows to Kakashi just in case we meet again", Sasuke said tiredly. There back to back. They then both see Takashi and Saeko run up the stairs and begins banging.

Naruto looks at Alice who is being held by Kohta.

"That's a lie, daddy gave me the same look that you just gave me when he died, no way, no way I don't want to be alone! I'm gonna stay with you, Naruto and everyone else! I'm gonna stay with you guys forever, no don't let me be alone! Please! Please!", Alice yells and Naruto freezes.

"You want to protect all your friends am I right, then allow me control, I'll just kill the zombies and not your friends", Dark Naruto says in Naruto's mind. The right side of Naruto's mouth smiles evilly.

"Just allow me control and I'll-", dark Naruto is cut off.

"Get the ladder, get them out of there now!", someone yells and people show up and begin blasting the zombies away.

"Sasuke!", Naruto yells and Sasuke nods and takes out one last arrow and aims up. He releases it and the arrow begins to release smaller senbo's and Sasuke moves his fingers. There's wires connecting his fingers to the senbo's. Sasuke slams his hand down and the senbo's all go down killing the zombies.

"We need to move now!", Naruto yells and throws two Kunai with explosives on them and killing more of them. The people who are trying to save them are sweating even Saya's mother.

"Holy shit are they monsters!", one of them think not wanting to piss them off.

They then all go over the fence.

"Man that was tiresome", Naruto said and looks to see Saya hugging her mother.

"We are from division zero, blah, blah, blah, last defense of the United States, blah, blah, blah highly trained soldiers. Any questions", Naruto said.

"Your a kid, you can't be a highly trained soldier!", one if them says and Naruto sighs. Naruto slashes at the car behind the fence and it blows up.

"You were saying dumb ass?", Naruto said with a raised eye brow.

"No sir!", they say saluting Naruto and Sasuke.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

NEW YORK CITY

Two figures are sitting on a rundown car. 100 dead zombies are around them.

"Well, that was disappointing", Madara said bored.

"Madara. You just got done killing 100 zombies", Tobirama said sighing.

"So what and where's Hashirama?", Madara said and both hear sounds of yelling. They look to see Hashirama running towards them holding a disc.

"I found it!", Hashirama yells and behind him are 5 terminator robots.

"Hashirama you idiot!", both yell. Madara's eyes turn into the EMS and half of Tobirama's face turns black and the other side white like zetsu. Both eyes turn yellow.

Both run towards Hashirama. Hashirama puts away the disc and has a serious face now and turns around markings forming on him again. The first robot throws a punch which Hashirama grabs and flips the robot over. Madara and Tobirama swing there hands into a karate chop cutting through the robot.

Two terminators pass Hashirama and Madara elbows one in the chest making its arms, legs and head blow off. That robot flys into a wall crashing through it.

Tobirama does a four fingered assault like the third Raikage did against Naruto in the naruto universe. Tobirama swings his right arm and chops the robots head in half. Tobirama then slashes down cutting the robot in two.

Hashirama does a roundhouse kick to the final robots head and it goes flying through a window. The robot falls backwards and hits the ground.

"Well we destroyed these robots", Madara said.

"I have it, I found the password and its codes inside this disc. Seems Orochimaru wanted us to have it, he's been planning this for a while", Hashirama said and they all turn back to normal.

A helicopter then comes down.

"Lets hurry, the zombies will be hear soon", Hashirama said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"You just had to make her angry did you? Using her to balance an AK47, really?", Naruto says leaning against a wall with a raised eyebrow and Takashi sighs.

"Please don't bring it up again", Takashi says sadly and then looks at his sword.

"Hey Naruto, what kind of sword is that?", Takashi says and Naruto looks at his sword.

"I don't know really? I was told by Hashirama that this sword was very powerful. I never understood it and now with the restriction off, it can't be restricted again. Only Hashirama can seal away the true power", Naruto said looking at the blade with the sun light coming off of it.

"Who's Hashirama?", Takashi says.

"That's classified information", Naruto says and Takashi's eye twitches.

Sasuke walks by eating cake when he turns to them.

"Sasuke, who's Hashirama?", Takashi says and Sasuke just blinks at him.

"For the final time, thats classified information jackass", Sasuke says and walks away.

"What's wrong with you people?", Takashi says and Naruto blinks at him.

"Well, there are tons of things", Naruto says thinking of the time he lit Obito's foot on fire. Wasn't pretty.

"I'll be going down stairs now", Takashi says and walks down stairs. Naruto then falls to one knee holding the right side of his face.

"Don't forget, I'm still alive. I can never disappear", Dark Naruto says appearing to be leaning over his shoulder. Only Naruto can see him.

"Leave me alone", Naruto said and Dark Naruto sighs.

"You're still weak, you've got the killer instinct but you don't have the fun, you don't have the excitement to kill yet. Once you do... Well I'll leave that up to you", Dark Naruto said.

"Why are you saying that?", Naruto said raising an eyebrow and Dark Naruto changes forms, he changes into the berserk form, looks just like the form he took when he killed the people. But then it starts changing back to human form and a white mask forms on his face.

"The evolution has begun, soon chaos will come", Dark Naruto says.

"Leave, now!", Naruto yells and Dark Naruto starts disappearing while laughing darkly.

TIME SKIP

"I don't see a reason why everyone has to gather around here?", Rei says on the bed not wearing anything but a towel covering her butt and she's laying with her back facing the ceiling so no one can see her breasts.

"You can barley move, what else can we do?", Takashi said.

"It's your fault she can't move in the beginning", Naruto says and Takashi looks at Naruto angrily.

"Will you stop bringing it up!", Takashi yells at Naruto and there heads are butting against each other.

"I'm sorry, but what are we talking about again?", Shizuka says peeling a banana.

"Whether we can continue to move forward as a group or not", Saya says.

"As a group?", Rei says and both Naruto and Sasuke raise there eyebrows.

"That's a good point, the groups bigger now. We might have to think democratically since there are more of us then there were befire, its only fair", Saeko says.

"Right we have only to options, whether we're going to be absorbed or...", Saya says.

"Separate from them, but wait. Do you really think we have to split from the group? Things are only getting worse in the city, and your fathers seems to know what he's doing and your mother too. They have a plan", Takashi says looking out the window.

"Oh don't they always, no one knows more then I do", Says says with tears in his eyes and Naruto signs.

"Her achievements, don't think she won't shove them right in your face. Maybe if she would have been a dedicated home as she was, god she's such a bitch", Saya says and Naruto whispers to Sasuke.

"Is this getting weird or what", Naruto says and Sasuke whispers back.

"Don't know but this is getting good", Sasuke says and both continue to listen.

"You shouldn't talk bad about you parents. Considering the situation were in its been really tough for everyone-", Takashi is cut off.

"Did I ask you to way it on my family life! The Takagi's how great there life's must be! Everything had to be just perfect, the house and the lawn and the party's and most of all there daughter! It was positively suffocating, they wanted to know where I was and what I was doing every minute of the day, the leash they ce-", she's cut off by a laugh and looks pissed at Naruto.

He's looking out the window smiling.

"They must have really cared for you if they wanted to know where you've been all the time. Even if they don't show it your parents care for you, even I can see that and somehow I felt joy from your mother when you hugged her", Naruto said looking out the window and looks at the ground sadly.

"At least your parents are living and breathing while are's...", Naruto says and starts walking to the door.

"Big brother...", Alice says and Naruto looks at her with a fake smile.

"I'm ok, I... I just need some time to myself", Naruto said leaving.

Naruto begins walking through the house and holds his face again. A white mask begins to form and he punches his mask breaking it.

"Damn it, it's already starting... If this continues", Naruto says and hears trucks out side and walks to the door seeing a man talking to everyone. He takes out his and there's a zombie being released from the cage. The man cuts off its head and it flys into the fountain.

Naruto opens a door.

"This is the present we're facing and so, even if there your wonderful friends, beloved family members and people you once loved! You must kill then without hesitation, if you want to survive, you must fight!", The man yells.

"There swords are pathetic, zangetsu is strongest", Dark Naruto says and Naruto turns to him.

"Zangetsu?", Naruto says and Dark Naruto disappears.

"The sword is called Zangestsu", Naruto said to himself feeling like he heard that name before but can't remember where.

"Naruto! Naruto Kohta's in big trouble!", Alice yells running towards Naruto.

"Lead the way!", Naruto says and follows Alice.

Naruto begins running after Alice.

WHERE KOHTA IS

"What's happening?", Naruto says seeing a couple of guys surrounding Kohta.

"What the hell is all this!", Souichiro yells appearing walking with Yuriko.

"Master", one of them say.

"He's just a kid sir", another said.

"He doesn't have any business with these guns", another said.

Souichiro stands in front of Kohta.

"I'm Souichiro Takagi, (SKIPING introduction) what is your name young man?", Souichiro says with his arms crossed.

"K-K-Kohta-", he's stopped hearing someone yell and he looks to see Naruto with a pissed off face walking towards them.

"Can you tell your idiot friends to stop picking on Kohta", Naruto says glaring at Souichiro who's eyes narrow at Naruto. Both are staring at each other and both are not backing down.

"Naruto", Kohta says shocked seeing Naruto.

"Something tells me you two got spirit, I'm sure you went through a lot before you made it all the way here, I take it you two don't intend to hand over the weapons", Souichiro says.

Naruto draws his sword.

"Try something, you'll lose your hand", Naruto says and unkown to him his left eye changes. (looks like the eyes of Ichigo hollow eyes from bleach world)

Souichiro eyes widen seeing the blade.

"Tensa Zangetsu, so your its user", Souichiro says.

"Huh?", Naruto said.

"The blade of the demons. A sword said to have been created by the devil himself, wielded by a kid", Souichiro says and looks at Kohta.

"So why wont you hand over the weapons?", Souichiro says and Kohta shakes his head.

"No sir! I dont want to, I'll go right back to the way I was before! They'll make fun of me again! I don't want to go back there, I finally figured out what I can do!", Kohta yells crying.

"What exactly can you do, TELL ME!", Souichiro yells the last part.

Kohta looks up still crying.

"Well I can, I can, I can", Kohta says trying to think.

"He can protect your daughter sir!", Takashi says arriving. They turn to see Takashi.

"Takashi...", Kohta says.

"Takashi... Intresting, yes that name sounds familiar to me, you were friends with my daughter since she was little were you not?", Souichiro says.

"Yes sir, still am but Kohta's been the one protecting her. We've all been working together sir. He keeps the guns", Takashi says.

"Kohta!", Alice yells and runs to Kohta and hugs him.

"I'll have you know I've seen his bravery, with my own eyes", Saeko says showing up with the others.

"Me to daddy", Says says behind Souichiro making him turn and she passes him and stabs in front of Kohta.

"He's just a loser but without him I would've been one of those zombies by now daddy. That's right, he's the one who's been protecting me! He did your job!", Saya says and Naruto smirks.

"Takagi, thank you", Kohta says and Naruto sheathes his sword.

"Now you see, let him keep the guns. He'll surprise you with his skill", Naruto says walking away. Naruto's eye turns back to normal.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is sleeping with his arms wraped around a sleeping Rei and starts seeing a monster killing Innocent people.

"FROM THE LIGHT COMES THE DARK AND FROM THE DARK COMES CHAOS!

The monster yells and Naruto wakes up and breathes heavily while sweating.

"Naruto are you ok", Rei says looking at Naruto with concern.

"Yeah, it was nothing...", Naruto says and holds his head.

"Just a nightmare", Naruto said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also I forgot to say this fanfic is also a crossover of bleach since Naruto is using Zangetsu and its powers.

Chapter 7

"What? They said that?", Naruto said to Takashi. Takashi told Naruto what the people here said. Takashi could see something us wrong with Naruto.

"Something isn't right, its like they think there in a safe zone and everything is all right. But right now we're not safe...", Naruto said looking at the rain clouds that covering the sky. Naruto reached for a glass of what and his vision gets blurry making him hit it and the drink falls.

"You ok?", Sasuke said next to Naruto and he nods.

"Got any more information on that robo-", Sasuke stops and Takashi looks at Sasuke.

"What is he-", Takashi stops and Naruto throws him out of the room.

"You idiot, don't tell people that!", Naruto said and he's now headbutting Sasuke.

"We can't keep secrets anymore, we must tell then!", Sasuke says and Naruto shakes his head.

"I don't want to involve the...-"", Naruto stops and falls to the floor not moving,

"Naruto!", Sasuke yells running to Naruto's side and touches his head and he's very hot.

"Damn it, he has a high fever. It must be the dark side of Naruto's doing", Sasuke thinks.

"It's... its none of your business", Naruto said not wanting help and passes out.

"Naruto you idiot", Sasuke says.

TIME SKIP WHERE KAKASHI AND THE OTHERS ARE

"So this is it?", Kakashi said looking at a locked coffin made of steel.

"Yeah, but it can only open on the images but there's nothing alive in there?", Zabuza says looking at his laptop seeing no heart beats.

"What's inside of that thing?", Kisame says running the bullet proof window and sees and armored figure.

"Project War Alpha", Kakashi says reading the sign on it.

TIME SKIP WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is currently in his bed sleeping having a high fever.

"How did this happen?", Rei says looking at Naruto sadly.

"Big brother", Alice says walking to the sleeping Naruto and holds his hand. Naruto moves around roughly having a bad dream.

"I don't know, it must have happened something after the incident with Saya's father", Sasuke says.

"Will he be alright?", Rei says she the others are at the door.

"Yes, but it depends ok his will. This is not like other fevers, if a normal person had it, that person would have died fast", Saskue says.

IN NARUTO'S MIND SCAPE

"Where am I?", Naruto said on a sewer.

"Your in your mind jackass", someone said and Naruto looks and sees Dark Naruto standing next to a cage.

"This cage represents the one who loses the fight. I win you go in this cage, you win I go in it", Dark Naruto says then the same sword as Naruto's appears in his hand.

(DNaruto means Dark Naruto, its easier to type it)

DNaruto charges at Naruto fast and swings blade. Naruto ducks but DNaruto sinks in the water.

"What the?", Naruto said and holds his sword with both hands. He starts looking around but sees no one.

"Right here", DNaruto says behind Naruto and swings his blade. Naruto turns fast and blocks but the impact of the sword launches Naruto into the ceiling and Naruto goes through it. DNaruto jumps into the ceiling after him. There now in an underwater city. Naruto slides against the side of a building. He looks up at DNaruto smiling.

"Come on, show your power", DNaruto says. Both bounce off the buildings there standing on and are heading for each other. Both swing there blades and the water around them moves away making a bubble with no water in it.

Naruto notices he doesn't need to breath.

"Don't get distracted!", DNaruto yells kicking Naruto in the face launching him into a building.

"You're a fool if you think you can control my power. You can't even use Zangetsu's true power", DNaruto says.

Naruto charges and swings his blade DNaruto dodges easily. Naruto swings down and DNaruto blocks it. They begin pushing against each other.

"I am your darker self, I am the only one who can use Zangetsu's true power. You haven't even met Zangetsu yet", DNaruto says and chuckles and begins pushing Naruto back with force. White energy starts coming off of Zangetsu.

Getsuga...tensho!", DNaruto yells and Naruto eyes widen all the way and a blinding light appears. Naruto coughs up blood and there's a deep slash on him.

"I can excess Zangetsu's true power and you can't, you're pathetic Naruto!", DNaruto yells and swings again which Naruto blocks. Naruto's sword begins cracking and Naruto's eyes begin to widen.

"See! This is why I should take over, you can't even protect Rei! You were cornered and couldn't even kill those Zombies!", DNaruto yells.

Naruto's eyes widen thinking when there were to many zombies and they were backed into a corner.

Naruto looks away and makes a fist.

"You even know it as well!", DNaruto yells and charges at Naruto.

Getsuga Tensho!", DNaruto yells swinging his blade a fires a big white slash with a red out line at Naruto which he blocks but his sword brakes.

"See, you are weak", DNaruto says.

"I know I'm weak...", Naruto says and DNaruto looks at him surprised then sees tears coming out of his eyes.

"I know I'm weak and pathetic. But... But I don't care! I'll get stronger, I'll keep getting stronger even if I die, I will protect Rei!", Naruto yells and his sword starts glowing. It starts repairing.

"You've done well", someone said and Naruto looks to see a man in a cloak. He looks like a younger Juhabach.

"Hello, Naruto", he says and DNaruto growls.

"What are you doing here?!", DNaruto yells not knowing why he appeared.

"Who, are you?", Naruto said.

"I am, Zangetsu", Zangetsu says looking at Naruto.

"You are different from my other users", Zangetsu said leaning against a wall.

"Your Zangetsu, why...", Naruto said and Zangetsu smiles.

"You, remind me of my first user", Zangetsu says and DNaruto's eyes widen.

"I won't allow you!", DNaruto yells charging at Naruto.

"Now, shout our my attack!", Zangetsu yells and Naruto turns.

GETSUGA TENSHO!", Naruto yells swinging his sword and a big blast slash hits Dark Naruto launching him into a building a going through it, Dark Naruto lands on the roof.

"I'm n-", Dark Naruto says but stops seeing Naruto charging right at him, showing not a trace of fear.

"He's already mastered his instinct!", Dark Naruto says shocked and Naruto stabs Dark Naruto in the chest.

"I... Win", Naruto says and Dark Naruto smiles and behind to be absorbed by Naruto.

"Fine, I'll accept you as my king. But, ill tell you one thing, don't you dare die before we meet again!", Dark Naruto yells and disappears. Naruto turns to Zangetsu.

"Why, did you lend me your power?", Naruto said looking at Zangetsu.

"Naruto, do you know how I hate the rain and it rains in this world to. If your heart is troubled, the sky's will become cloudy. If you grieve, it will rain ever so easily. I wonder if you can understand. The fear of being rained on, in this lonely world, to stop that rain, we shall lend any strength, any power. If you just have faith in us, we will not allow any rain to fall upon this world, trust me Naruto. As long as we're here, you'll never fight alone. Right, Darkness", Zangetsu says and Naruto heard DNaruto talk.

"Yes, as long as your king. I'll obey", DNaruto says and Naruto smiles.

"Thank you, Zangetsu and... Naruto", Naruto says and inside his head DNaruto is surprised of Naruto just calling him Naruto and not Dark Naruto or darkness.

All the water in this world begins draining away.

"It's time for you to leave", Zangetsu says and Naruto nods.

"Thank you, Zangetsu", Naruto says and he disappears.

"He's a strong one isn't he?", Dark Naruto/Darkness said standing next to Zangetsu looking at the sky.

"Yes, he must be strong if we can defeat Orochimaru", Zangetsu said and Darkness begins walking away.

"I'll be sleeping now, you should get some rest too", Darkness says disappearing and Zangetsu turns to the sky once more and the cloudy sky disappears showing the bright sun shining upon him.

OUT OF MIND SCAPE

Naruto wakes up and gis fever is gone. The towel on his head falls off. Naruto gets out of bed and looks at Tensa Zangetsu.

"Lets go, Zangetsu", Naruto says picking it up and sheaths his sword away and puts it around himself and leaves the room.

It's raining and he hears yelling outside. Naruto walks down stairs and he's yelling. He sees Rei pointing a blade at Shido. He sees Saeko holding Takashi back and Saskue is watching with his arms crossed.

"Go ahead and kill me. I welcome it, just know that when you do you'll be haunted by this violent act of vengeance as long as you live and having you learn that is the best lesson I could teach you as your instructor, do not fail this test", Shido says smirking,

"Rei...", Naruto says gaining there attention.

"Naruto...", Rei says and looks away.

"What ever your choice is, make sure that you want to do it", Naruto said and Rei thinks for a few seconds and lowered the gun. Kohta abd Says sign and Saeko is smiling.

Rei turns away and starts walking away and stops next to Saya's dad.

"Are you certain that this is your decision?", he says looking at Rei.

"He's not even worth killing", Rei says waking towards Naruto and Naruto hugs her and she hugs back. Sasuke smiles at the look Shido has on his face.

"Get out of here and take your students, the ones who have already been infected by your evil!", Souichiro yells.

TIMESKIP AFTER THEY THROW SHIDO AND HIS GROUP OUT

"Yes, yes I did it! Now I remember! Oh yes I'm sure of it there's no doubt!", Shizuka yells for some reason bouncing up and down while the others who have already packed look at her weirdly.

"What's the matter with her?", Alice says holding Zeke and Naruto ruffles her hair.

"I don't know?", Naruto said.

"I just remembered!", Shizuka says pulling Alice in a hug and squeezing her right with her boobs. Naruto face palms at this.

"I just remembered my friends phone number!", Shizuka yells.

"You mean the one with all the guns and the cars?", Rei says taking a step forward.

"That's right, she's in the SAT, the Special Assault Team. So she must be still alive, more importantly, give me the phone!", Shizuka says and Naruto hands her his phone.

"Oh ok", Naruto and Shizuka takes it.

"Now lets see, there's the 1 and there's the 2, and a 3 and a 4 yeah, all the numbers where there supposed to be", Shizuka says and Naruto sweat drops.

"Can I just do it", Naruto said with his eye twitching.

"You're going to mess me up, so dint interrupt me ok", Shizuka said.

TIME SKIP

Shizuka is now calling her friend.

"Hello?", someone said.

"Rika! Oh thank god your alive!", Shizuks says and something catches Naruto eye. He turns and Sasuke notices it too. Both look at the sky.

"What, is that?", Sasuke says squinting his eyes and suddenly Naruto's phone turns off and it's fried.

"Huh?!", Naruto said looking at his phone fried.

Naruto sees there shadows getting longer and turns to the sky seeing a bright light.

"My phone isn't working, it's a fucking EMP!", Sasuke says.

WHERE KAKASHI IS

"Um, guys. My gloves aren't working?", Kakashi says and Zabuza is looking at his laptop that not working either.

"Uh guys, something is wrong", Kisame says and they look at the steel coffin that's against the wall and something inside if turns on. They see lights and the steel coffin kid begins having debts from the inside. It flys open and a robot wals out.

It looks like Iron man armor Mark IV, but the yellow is blood red and the red is black. It has glowing red eyes and a glowing red circle on its chest.

"I am Destroyer, Mission, I must destroy project Zero. Must destroy Naruto Uzumaki!", Destroyer says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

"What the fuck?", Zabuza says and draws his sword.

Destroyer looks at the three guys and ignored them walking past them.

"Target not here. Target found, 10.34 miles northwest from here", Destroyer says looking northwest.

"Your not getting to Naruto!", Zabuza yells and swings his blade at Destroyer which it grabs the blade without even looking. It's head turns towards Zabuza and the others.

"Interference to mission, destroy", Destroyer says and pulls the blade towards it making Zabuza move towards Destroyer and the robot elbows Zabuza in the face and grabs him with its left hand by the neck lifting him in the air. Destroyer points its right palm at Zabuza and the circle on the palm glows bright red.

"No you don't!", Kisame says hitting the robot in the back making it let go of Zabuza.

Destroyer then looks at Kisame. Faster then anyone of them can react, Destroyer has Kisame pinned to the ground and begins to try and brake Kisame's right arm.

Zabuza swings again and successfully chops off the robots head making it fly off. The head skids against the wall and Kisame grabes his sword and chops off its right arm. Kakashi kicks the robot off Kisame.

"Man that was-", Kakashi stops and the robot stands up. The arm on the ground stands up on its fingers and crawls to Destroyer and reattached to it. The robot walks over to its head and puts it on.

"I won't let you rebuild!", Kakashi says taking out his back up weapon that's a katana and slashes its back. But it starts repairing.

"Our attacks have no affect, the machine just keeps repairing", Kisame says and makes a fist.

"So it's happened, you two must get back to base and ask Hashirama to get new powers. Right now you two don't have a chance!", Zabuza says taking a breath and disappears and a mist starts to appear covering the lab.

"Silent killing art. Devil", Zabuza says and appears in front of Destroyer which the robot falls apart with slashes on it.

"Lets go and seal off the door way, its already started repairing itself", Zabuza says seeing all the parts moving back together and repairing itself. All damage is being repaired.

"We lost all the data but we can still take the designs", Zabuza says taking them off the table.

All three leave the room and lock it. They set TNT and get out of the building which explodes.

"Damn, that must have done I- it can't be", Kisame says seeing the robot walking out of the fire without a scratch on it.

Then a sword comes out of the destroyer spine and holds it.

"Must destroy interference- Access granted. Ignore interference, Must kill Naruto Uzumaki", Destroyer says and puts the sword back in its spine and it recedes.

Destroyers feet then start moving and it fly's in the sky heading for Naruto.

"That robot, its Being controlled this very second", Kakashi said shocked.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?", Takashi said questionably.

"It's an H-A-N-E", Sasuke said looking at the sky.

"Huh?", Takashi says not understanding.

"High altitude nuclear explosion. The explosion of the nuclear war head in the upper atmosphere creates electrons, gamma rays then sputter those electrons from the atmosphere molecules, the sputter electrons accelerate and spiral along the earths magnetic field generating an electromagnetic pulse, and such affect is lethal for electronic devices. That pulse can travel through anything that worked as antenna and fries its integrated circuit", Sasuke says.

"So basically we are fucked", Naruto said.

"Yeah, all electronics are dead", Sasuke says.

"So that means we can't use cell phones and stuff anymore", Rei said.

"Not only cell phones but we won't be able to use computers. Cars with computers won't work, the power plants will be dead too, unless they were implementing EMP measures, but I know only a small portion of self defense force and the government agency's are using such measures", Saya says.

"Is there a way to fix it?", Souichiro says walking down the steps with his workers and Yuriko.

"Daddy?", Saya says surprised seeing him and then focuses back on the problem.

"Some card could work of we replace the fried parts and we might be able to find undamaged cars, which have sustained less effective electromagnetic waves. They should work if they don't have the computer chips in them", Saya says thinking.

"Go check right away", Souichiro says to one of the workers who nods.

"Yes sir!", he says and starts running to the garage.

"Saya", Souichiro says looking at his daughter.

"Yes sir?", Saya says.

"I must say I'm impressed how you stayed calm and rational in this commotion, you deserve my praise", Souichiro says showing no emotion.

"Daddy-", Saya is cut off by gunshots making them all turn.

"Look, look at the barricade!", someone yells outside.

"Get back, get back!", a guy yells firing billets and find away but the zombies grab him and start pulling him back. There on too of the guy now eating his insides.

More zombies are behind the two zombies that attacked the guy.

"Close the gate, hurry up! Don't let the dead cone inside!", Souichiro yells.

"Commander, we still have a lot of our men on the outside of the complex!", a guy says to Souichiro wanting to know his final decision.

"We'll lose everything if we don't close the gate now, do it!", Souichiro yells again.

The guy signs and runs to the gate.

They close the iron gate but a zombie managed to skip through before it shut.

"One got in!", a guy yells.

Kohta reloads his gun smiling creepily.

"Inside the pocket", Kohta says shooting the zombie in the head.

"That's one for the home team", Kohta says giving a thumbs up and smiling evily. It's creepy, just look it up.

"I'm sorry kid, I was wrong about you", the guy says taking it back.

"Commamder, madam. I brought this as you requested", a guy says holding a brief case.

Yuriko throws off her scarf and rips her dress and takes out her hand guns.

"Wow", Naruto and Saskue say blushing and Rei is glaring at the boys.

"What?", Saya and Takashi say. Saya is covering Kohta's eyes.

"Moma", Kihta says blushing and Yuriko hands Saya gun.

"Use it Saya", Yuriko says.

"That's a (not sure what he said, I'm not a gun expert)

"How do I use this thing? Wait a minute what are you doing with a gun?", Saya says concerned.

"When I was working on Wall Street, I was taking the executive self defense course, actually I might be a better shooter than your father", Yuriko says.

"Says, you got a badass mom", Naruto said and Sasuke nods agreeing.

"You will show her how to use it, won't you Kohta", Yuriko says smiling.

"Yes Mama!", Kohta yells stupidly a freaking Saya out.

"No I messed up I meant, yes ma'am. Yes mama!", Kohta yells again stupidly.

Then they all see a bright red light and the zombies were killed easily, bodies fall to the ground in half.

"W-What just happened?", Naruto says shocked, there was like over a hindered zombies and they were killed easily. They start hearing footsteps that seem to clang.

The iron gates were kicked open and they fly to the ground. Destroyer walks over the gate and steps on a zombies head crushing if and get smashed brains on its foot and some blood on its face.

It locks onto Naruto.

"Target sited. Target confirmed. Naruto Uzumaki", Destroyer says making Naruto eyes widen.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


End file.
